Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet computers (tablets), etc., employ rechargeable batteries. Mobile devices are often sold with AC power adapters to enable users to recharge the batteries when needed. AC power adapters typically generate DC power in high voltage form. Batteries, however, often require a lower voltage DC power to recharge.
DC-DC voltage convertors, such as step down DC-DC converters, are often employed inside mobile devices and used in converting high voltage DC power into low voltage DC power for recharging batteries. These DC-DC converters are often non-isolated, which means they do not employ a transformer when converting power. The present invention will be described with reference to DC-DC voltage converters it being understood the present invention should not be limited thereto.